THE UNKNOWN TRUTHS DISCOVERED
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: What truths can be discovered when a empty and mysterious blue box is discovered in the storage for the post office in Univile, South Dakota? Some mysterys are reavealed in Pete's past when someone visits from Torchwood.


Pete pulled out a pocket watch. It was an unusual pocket watch…however it was apparently broken. But, Pete had never been able to throw it out. Pete put the watch back in his pocket when he noticed Myka come in the kitchen."Hi, Myka." Pete said, looking exhausted."Pete, what's wrong?" Myka asked."Just some weird dreams…I've been having them all month every night and once I have one I can't sleep." Pete said tiredly. Pete's spoon moved the cold cereal around the bowl he had hardly touched his breakfast. Pete slowly stood and walked out of the kitchen. There seemed to be an unearthly sadness to Pete as he bumped into Leena. Pete stepped aside to let Leena pass. Leena grabbed Pete's wrist. "Pete, what's wrong?" Leena asked."It's nothing, Leena." Pete said softly. Pete stumbled as he continued away. He was so exhausted that he was near collapse due to his exhaustion. Pete fell to the floor motionless except his shallow breathing."Artie!" Leena exclaimed.

"What?" Artie asked as he ran over to her."Something's wrong with Pete." Leena said.

Pete's heart was beating very slow like one would expect if one was in a deep sleep. "He just suddenly collapsed. And he's breathing so shallow." Leena said.

Artie phone in his office rang. Pete was unmoving still the only movements he made was his breathing. "Maybe if we knew what he was dreaming we might know what's going on." Leena said.

"Right, get Claudia to see if she can find something." Artie said as he answered the phone. "Warehouse 13.""We just found a strange blue box in the storage for the post office." A voice said. Leena ran to get Claudia.

"Okay, we'll send someone to check it out." Artie said."OK." They said and hung up. "Claudia…" Leena started."Can you find something for me?""Yeah, sure." Claudia said as she dragged herself from the computer screen."We need something we can use to view some ones dreams." Leena said.

"Right, let me check the inventory." Claudia said as she searched the database."I'll try and move Pete to his room." Leena said.

"What? Something's wrong with Pete?" Claudia asked."He collapsed." Leena said."What? Is he going to be okay?" Claudia asked.

"I don't know he seemed exhausted. And so sad." Leena said.

"Pete? Wow." Claudia said. "Got it, but…it's not here…""Then where is it?" Leena asked. "Don't know." Claudia said."Maybe Artie knows." Leena said.

Leena went to get Pete to his room. Once Leena had Pete in bed she went to see Artie.

"Artie..." Leena started walking into Artie's office.

Artie wasn't there. He just got out of his car and was walking into the post office. Leena sighed and waited. Someone led Artie to the box. Artie followed, looking through his bag to make sure he had everything he could possibly need. They soon got to the box. It looked like a blue phone booth.

"Oh, wow." Artie muttered as he walked up to it."What is it?" Was asked.

Written on the door was the words Police Call Box. The door was unlocked.

"If I'm right..." Artie started as he tried the door. "Oh, unlocked." He opened it a crack and poked his head was a large room. But it was dusty and had cobwebs like no one had set foot in it for years. Artie grinned when he saw the inside. "Oh yeah. Bit dusty though..." Artie started.

"How long has this been in storage?" Myka asked.

"20 years." Was the response.

Artie was walking around in the TARDIS. "Wow, look at this..." Artie popped her head in. Artie was admiring the inside. Pete was laying motionless in bed. "Wow." Myka said.

Artie looked outside to the one that led them to the box. "What did you say your name was again?" Artie asked."Ianto Jones." He said.

"You don't sound like someone from around here." Artie pulled an ID from Cardiff and showed Artie.

"Oh, so, what are you doing way out here?" Artie asked."I really couldn't tell you. I only know my name because of the ID." Ianto said."Oh... maybe you should come with us, then." Artie said.

"OK." Ianto said.

Artie nodded."Come on, let's get Mr. Jones and the blue box to the Warehouse." Artie called in to Myka."OK." Myka said.

They soon had the blue box in the warehouse. Ianto looked around. Pete had an unusual cellphone, which was on vibrate at the moment. Ianto looked at Artie. Pete's cellphones were on a nightstand table. Pete shifted slightly when the blue box was brought into the Warehouse."So, Claudia, do a search on Mr. Ianto Jones here." Artie said."Um, Artie..." Leena started from the seat in front of Artie's went over to her. "Yeah?" Artie asked."We found something. But it's not here." Leena said.

"Oh, for Pete, right, so where is it?" Artie asked."I don't know. She says it's a projector that was owned by Sigmund Freud." Leena did a search and found something on Ianto Jones after doing a bit of hacking.

"Uh, Artie I found him." Claudia said from went over to Claudia. "What did you find?" Artie asked."He works for Torchwood and went missing almost a year ago." Claudia said.

"Torchwood? Really?" Artie asked, then looked at pulled out a cellphone and soon found a number listed simply as Jack. "Any Jack there?" Ianto asked.

Ianto pressed call. Jack's cellphone rang. Jack looked at the number and stared at it for a second, then answered. "This is Jack." He said."Jack..." Ianto started unsure.

"Ianto, it is you? Where are you?" Jack asked."Yeah. In Warehouse 13." Ianto said. Ianto wasn't very aware of where he was."Warehouse 13? I'm heading that way, don't go anywhere." Jack said, then hung looked at those with him. "He's on his way." Ianto said.

"Who?" Myka asked."Jack." Ianto said.

Claudia looked through Torchwood files, then suddenly. "What!" Claudia exclaimed as the screen suddenly went , Jack appeared by the front door. He could have appeared inside, but he wouldn't want people having heart attacks on him. "Security protocol?" Ianto guessed. Leena went and opened the door. Jack smiled. "Hello, Jack Harkness. I'm here to see Ianto Jones." Jack looked at Ianto, then back at her computer. "How did they catch me, though? People can never find me when I hack into their system, unless I want to be found." Claudia shrugged. Leena led Jack to Artie's office. Ianto looked at the two when they came in. Jack grinned when he saw Ianto. Claudia spun around in her chair. "How did you do that?" Claudia asked.

"Jack, right?" Ianto asked making it obvious he didn't remember frowned a little. "Yeah, I'm Jack." Jack said, as he looked at Claudia. "What do you mean?""I mean, how did you stop my hack?" Claudia asked. "I wouldn't even know my own name if not for my drivers licensee. I'm only here because of that blue box." Ianto looked to Artie, who was clearly in charge. "Blue Box?" Jack asked."Yeah. Bigger on the inside then the outside. Ianto says it's been in storage for 20 years at the post office." Artie said."Tosh." Came a suggestion.

"She may have stopped the hack.""Oh." Claudia said."I could show you to the blue box." Ianto told Jack.

Jack looked at Ianto. "You remember Tosh but you don't remember me?" Jack had shifted again when Jack had appeared. "Random memories. Kind of like when you play music on shuffle." Ianto said.

"Right, so maybe you'll get a memory of me, nice. Well, maybe you should show me to the TARDIS." Jack said."I want to meet this Tosh." Claudia said. "No." Artie said."But-""No!" Artie exclaimed interrupting pouted and sank into her chair with her arms crossed. Ianto showed the way to the TARDIS. Jack followed. They were soon in front of the TARDIS.

"No sign of anyone inside except for the foot prints from Artie in the dust." Ianto said.

"That's odd." Jack said simply as he inspected the was some tech hooked into the console and a history still displayed on the screen. Clothes were on the floor and covered in dust as well. Jack went over to the console, starting to familiarize himself with the history on the screen, then went to look at the clothes."They're looking for something to help someone here...I think they called him Pete." Ianto had been the first name in the history. Jack saw the name, and memorized it. The clothes was clothes that 11 had worn. "Apparently Pete's not well." Ianto said.

Jack looked up at Ianto."What?" Ianto asked.

"Where's Pete?" Jack had seen where all the rooms were in a map so showed Jack to Pete's room. Pete had shifted slightly when Jack and Ianto entered his room. Jack walked up to Pete's bed. Two cellphones were on the nightstand. Jack went over to the nightstand and looked through the contact lists. Among the ones he recognized was Martha Jones, and a listing of Captain Jack. Those were on one of the cellphones. Jack saw those names and a few other numbers he recognized and he started immediately looking for a pocket watch. He found one in one of Pete's pant pockets.

"Hello, Doctor." Jack said to himself."Huh?" Ianto asked.

Pete stirred again. Pete slowly woke up. "Who are you?" Pete asked.

Jack looked over at Pete."Jack Harkness. Where did you get this phone or this watch?" Jack asked."It seems like I've always had them." Pete said."Yeah, thought so…" Jack started."Why does it matter? The watch is broken I just can't bring myself to throw it away." Pete said."Yeah, thought you'd say that too." Jack said as he walked back out of the room."Jack…" Ianto started following grabbed Jack's wrist when he caught up to him.

"What is it?" Jack asked."I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto said softly.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked."Disappearing like that." Ianto said.

"Yeah..." Jack said. "Can I have my wrist back now?""Jack..." Ianto started.

Pete gasped suddenly and Ianto fell unconscious.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted as he quickly caught stood nearby with glowing red eyes. Jack looked up at Pete. "Pete?" Jack Pete had something in his hands. "He's not home right now." Came in reply.

Pete pointed something at Jack. It was a gun that Pete had apparently stolen from Jack. Jack stared at Pete. "What do you want?" Jack asked."Me...I want out of this place." Pete said coldly. Pete's glowing red eyes were only now visible to Jack.

"How did you get in here?" Jack asked.

"Pete's new pillow." Pete said."Right." Jack said. "How do you suggest I get you out of here, then?""I could simply walk out of here I just don't want interference." Pete said , who had been in her room when Jack came and had been listening the whole time, shot Pete with her Tesla. Pete fell to ground unconscious. Jack looked over at Myka."That's not Pete." Myka said softly.

Ianto stirred. Ianto woke up and looked at Jack. "My head hurts." Ianto said.

"What happened, Jack?""You got knocked out." Jack said."Jack..." Ianto Ianto's lips locked with Jack for a moment or two. Ianto hoped Jack realized what it meant. Jack smirked as he kissed Ianto back. Myka started to back away. "Okay..." Myka stirred. Myka looked to Pete, aiming the Tesla at him as she took Jack's gun from him."Myka?" Pete asked in confusion."Don't move." Myka glow was gone from Pete's eyes though. "What happened?" Pete asked.

"What do you mean what happened? You just knocked Ianto out and took this man's gun." Myka said. Myka looked at the two men making out. "Oh, by the way, you want this back?"Jack looked at Myka. "Oh, yeah." Jack blushed slightly. "That's Jack and Ianto you know. They're from Torchwood." Pete said. "The last thing I remember Jack walked out of my room and pain in the back of my head then nothing before now."

"How do you know that?" Myka asked just smiled at Ianto. Pete shrugged.

"My pocket watch, Jack." Pete said his voice had almost a pleading tone to it.

Jack looked at Pete. "No offense, but I don't trust you since you just attacked us, most likely possessed." Jack said."Someone should call Martha." Ianto said.

"Yeah, I can do that." Jack nodded and let Jack go so he could make the call. There was blood on the back of Pete's head. Pete rubbed a hand on the back of his head and winced. Myka saw the blood and cautiously approached Pete."Myka..." Pete started as he blacked out."Pete..." Myka said, sounding concerned, Tesla still in was calling Martha."Martha Jones." Came a voice. Pete was out cold.

"Hey, it's Jack. Found the Doctor, but, uh..." Jack started and he chuckled a little. "... he needs a doctor.""Where are you?" Martha asked.

"Uh, South Dakota, United States." Jack said."Jack..." Ianto and Martha started in unison.

"Okay, you two are creeping me out with that." Jack said to them both."Creeping you out with what?" Ianto and Martha asked in unison."Stop it you two." Jack said. "One at a time."

"Sorry." Ianto and Martha said in unison.

Jack sighed in frustration."I was only going to suggest you either take Pete to Martha with your vortex manipulator or bring her here." Ianto said.

"But which is a better outcome? Pete in UNIT or Martha in the Warehouse?" Jack asked."In unit Martha has access to medical tech she may need." Ianto said.

"But then UNIT could confiscate the Doctor and the Warehouse would be minus one agent." Jack told Ianto, covering the sending end."Wait, what?" Myka asked."The TARDIS." Ianto suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack said."Would someone explain this to me?" Myka pleaded as she went to Pete."We will later help me get him into the blue box..." Ianto started. "Jack, do you know the way to the infirmary?"

"Yeah, I do." Jack said, then took his hand off of the phone. "Hey, I'm going to come pick you up, alright?"Myka nodded and helped Ianto pick Pete up."OK." Martha said. Ianto and Myka put Pete on a bed with restraints so they could keep Pete form hurting someone if the other took over. Once Pete was secured, Jack went outside the TARDIS and used the Vortex Manipulator to jump to Martha's house. Martha was ready to go. Pete showed no signs of stirring. Jack smiled at Martha. "Here we go again." Jack said."Let's go." Martha said.

Jack offered her his arm. Martha took it. Soon they were at the Warehouse, in front of the TARDIS."Where's the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Inside there, in the infirmary, but he's human now. Name's Pete Lattimer. He is also having some sort of possession or something going on." Jack informed her."Pete Lattimer?" Martha asked surprised by the name.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Come on."

Martha nodded and went into the TARDIS. Jack followed her into the infirmary. Martha gave some sedative to keep Pete out and did a scan with the medical scanners. It showed a mass in Pete's brain."What's that?" Myka asked, focused the scan on the mass and it was Identified as alien. "You've got to be kidding me." Myka said."A parasite." Martha said. "Do you believe in immortality?" She asked looking at Myka.

Myka looked at Martha. "You don't know my line of work, apparently." Myka said."Do you believe in immortality?" Martha repeated since she wasn't really answered.

Myka looked at her. "I guess I can..." Myka started."You may have to." Martha said looking at Jack by a glance.

Jack smiled a little at her. Martha used the tech there to operate and it did limit blood lose as the alien was removed. Jack had escorted Myka out while Martha worked. Soon the alien was removed and Pete was closed up. Ianto had followed Jack. Martha came out. "He'll probably be out a while." Martha said."That's good." Jack said. "Can you explain this to me now?" Myka asked.

"Would you believe an extraterrestrial brain parasite took over Pete's body?" Ianto asked."Aliens, right." Myka said disbelievingly."You saw the inside of the TARDIS." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I work with artifacts that can bring people back from fires, or make you invisible, or make you look like someone else." Myka said. "You forgot a time machine that can travel in space." Came a voice from the console room of the TARDIS.

Myka looked over to the source of the voice. "What are you doing out of bed?" Myka asked."I said it before. I want my watch back." Pete said looking at Jack.

Jack looked at him. "I had to make sure you weren't going to pull my gun on me again." Jack said as he handed the watch back to him. "What's the big deal about the watch? Is it an artifact?" Myka asked.

"You could say that." Pete said as he started opening the watch.

A white light soon engulfed Pete. Myka watched him, covering her eyes from the light. The light soon faded. Pete leaned back on a nearby wall. Myka watched him, not sure what just happened."Martha..." Pete started.

Martha was by his side in a second. "Right here." Martha said."Wouldn't have a stethoscope on you would you?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, of course." Martha said as she took it from behind her neck."Myka...come here." Pete said.

Myka cautiously approached him. Pete took the stethoscope and gently put the part that went in the ears in Myka's and placed the part that went on his chest over one heart and then moved it over to the second.

"Myka, you have met your first alien face to face." Pete stared at Pete. "How..." Myka started."I'm older then I look." Pete said.

"No, how did you get two hearts?" Myka asked, trying to comprehend."Trait of Galifreyians." Pete said."You had one heart, where did the second come from?" Myka asked.

"You remember that light?" Pete asked.

"Yeah." Myka said."That changed me back." Pete said.

"Back?" Myka asked. "You mean...""I was born with 2 hearts Myka...and an extra lobe." Pete said.

"That was 930 years ago."

Myka couldn't look at him now as she listened again to his two hearts. Pete sighed. 'May have been a mistake revealing it to her.' Pete thought.

Pete watched Myka.

"I... I need to process this..." Myka said, handing the stethoscope to Pete, then starting for the door.

Pete sighed and gave Martha her stethoscope back. Jack watched as Myka walked out of the TARDIS and headed straight for Leena's. Pete sighed. 'I love her...hope I didn't chase her away with this revelation.' Pete thought.

Jack looked at Pete. "Should someone check on her? You know her better than we do. Your call..." Jack said."Yeah." Pete said.

"I can go talk to her." Martha offered."Please, Martha." Pete said.

Martha nodded and started for the door, then stopped and looked back. "Where do you think she'd go?" Martha asked."Try her room." Pete said.

"I haven't been here before, I don't know where that is." Martha gave direction to Myka's room. Martha nodded. "Thanks." Martha followed them. She knocked on Myka's door soon."Who is it?" Was asked."It's Martha, are you alright?" Martha let her in and told her about the events that had happened recently.

"Oh, wow..." Martha said.

Myka sighed.

"He doesn't seem to have changed much, then." Martha said with a sad started to walk away. They had no idea how wrong they were. "Maybe you should go check on him, Jack." Ianto said. Pete was in his room holding something in his hand. Jack nodded and headed to the room that he had seen Pete sleeping in before. He knocked on the door frame. "Hey, it's Jack." Jack looked up and tried to hide the ring box. "Come in." Pete said.

Jack came in and saw that he was trying to hid something. "What are you hiding?" Jack sighed and showed the engagement ring. Jack closed the door behind him as he stepped forward to look at it. "I'm flattered but I'm not a marrying kind of man." Jack had a smirk on his face. It was a Solitaire diamond ring with a gold setting. "Very funny, I was going to ask Myka." Pete said."Was?" Jack asked."With recent changes I..." Pete started."You're afraid..." Jack nodded. Jack nodded. "I tell you what... if you don't ask, you'll never know, so... it's actually better if she knows now than if she learned later." Jack said.

Pete sighed and closed the ring box. "It's just I wanted to be romantic about it." Pete said.

"Who says you can't still?" Jack asked, sitting next to him. "Haven't been able to plan it." Pete said.

"Well, why don't I help you with that, then." Jack offered with a smirk.

**2 HOUR LATER **Pete was a little nervous. Jack gave him a pat on the back. "You'll do great." Jack whispered before joining Ianto was chatting with Martha, having a good time now. Pete went to talk to Myka. Pete knocked on her door. "Myka..." Pete started.

Martha looked to Myka with a grin. "Go get him, Tiger." Martha grinned and straightened her hair and clothes as she went to the door and opened it. "Yeah?" Myka smiled. "Come on, I have a surprise." Pete said.

Pete had borrowed something from Jack. He took Myka's hand. Myka looked up at him, worried now. "What is it? Is everything alright?" Myka asked.

"Everything's fine just come with me." Pete said.

They soon disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. The sand they were on was as white as sugar and the aqua cove was behind Pete. Pete got on one knee. Myka looked around, then saw Pete kneeling and she felt tears welling up."Myka..." Pete started nervously as he pulled the ring box from his coat pocket.

Myka put a hand to her face as she started crying, a smile on her face.

"Myka, will you marry me?" Pete asked.

Myka nodded when she couldn't speak at first. "Yes." Myka finally managed to put the ring on her finger and hugged Myka. Myka hugged him back."We're at Carmel Cove in Carmel California." Pete said.

"Can we come back here, for our honeymoon?" Myka asked."Of course." Pete said.

Myka smiled."We should get back." Pete said.

Myka nodded. "Yeah, guess we should." Myka kissed her and then hugged her and pressed a button on his wrist and they reappeared in a flash of light. The Doctor had been missing 6 months now. Pete smiled and looked at his friends. They had reappeared on the balcony outside Artie's office. Artie looked up and saw Myka and Pete on the balcony. "Where did they come from?" Artie looked up. "Oh, there they are." Claudia just smiled at Pete."Just now came from California." Pete said.

"Oh, well." Artie said. "You know you can't use artifacts for little trips, right?""Busted." Claudia said under her breath."We didn't." Pete said showing the Vortex Manipulator. "Borrowed it from Jack."

"Ooh, gadget, gotta see." Claudia said as she quickly got up to investigate, running past Artie, who spun around in a circle as she past."Claudia." Artie said. "Working?""Short break, just a sec. How does it work?" Claudia asked as she looked at the devise on his wrist carefully.

"Spoilers." Pete said.

"What?" Claudia asked, confused. Myka looked confused too.

"You guys aren't meant to know yet. Besides Artie there's news to celebrate." Pete said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Artie said as he continued to work."What?" Claudia looked to Pete, then showed her engagement ring. Pete smiled. "Oh, you guys!" Claudia gushed as she hugged the both of then walked in. "Whatever's going on, I like the vibes I'm getting from it." Leena said."Myka and I are engaged." Pete said.

"Wow, that's great." Leena said, though she wondered just how long it would take.

"Any of you guys believe in aliens?" Pete asked.

Claudia raised her hand. Artie raised his. Leena kind of shrugged."Then say hello to the last Galifreyian." Pete said.

Leena nodded. "That makes a lot of sense now." Leena said."Wait, you're an alien? Sweet!" Claudia said.

"Yeah, actually been quiet well known for centuries." Pete said.

"I'm a lot older then I look.""How much older?" Claudia just watched him."Try 930 years old." Pete said.

"Whoa." Claudia said.

"I'm known as the Doctor. May I?" Pete asked trying to use the had been given Jack's access code for remotely accessing the Torchwood database."There's something I want to show you." Pete said.

"Oh, sure." Claudia said. "Let me just get out of what I was doing for Artie...And there you go."Pete soon was typing showing a super hacker level of expertise and soon the database came up and he brought up the information on the Doctor. "I used Jack's access code so being found out won't be a problem." Pete said."Of course I could get my personnel file from UNIT but then they might trace it despite me putting this info through like 100 different servers all over the world."

"Whoa... Since when did you know how to do that?" Claudia asked, seriously impressed. Pete shrugged. "I don't know." Pete said.

"I mean, the Pete we know couldn't do that." Claudia said."The Pete you knew was human." Pete said.

"I guess this regeneration's natural talent is hacking. And had I ever tried when I was human that you know of?""Regeneration?" Claudia images of past Doctors appeared on the screen ending with 10. Pete looked at Claudia. Claudia looked at the pictures. "All these guys are you?" Claudia asked."Yep." Pete said.

"Whoa." Claudia said. "You used to be a grumpy old geezer." "Yes, when I was younger surprisingly." Pete said."So, wait. You looked older the younger you were?" Claudia asked. "Wow.""Each regeneration is younger then the last." Pete said. "The last image was my 10th regeneration. This is my 12th.""Let's see...the blue box was last sighted 6 months ago no sightings of the Doctor since." He read off the pulled out a cellphone and went through the contact list and held down the call button which made Rory's mobile ring.

"Hello?" Rory answered."Hello, Rory." Pete said.

"Who is this?" Rory asked as he looked around the corner carefully. Rory was at work."Would you believe the Doctor?" Pete asked.

"What?" Rory exclaimed, and was promptly hushed. "Where are you?" he asked in a whisper."Univile, South Dakota, USA." Pete said.

"Whoa. You sound different..." Rory said."I look different to." Pete said.

"Yeah, can't say I'm surprised, what with how you left us. Amy was afraid that you were gone for good." Rory the remote access to the Torchwood mainframe he gained access to CCTV and turned it to the hospital Rory worked at. "Yeah, sorry about that. I ended up in 1990 and 5 years old and human." Pete said.

"Sorry if I caught you at work." He added."What, how do you know I'm at work?" Rory asked."CCTV...the security camera." Pete said.

"How did you get access to that from South Dakota?" Rory asked."Through the Torchwood mainframe." Pete said.

"Torchwood?" Rory asked."Yep. Top secret group though." Pete said.

"Oh, so no talking about it, okay." Rory said."Nope. So, how have things been the last 6 months?" Pete asked.

"Um, alright, I guess. Got a new job, um. Amy's pregnant, we're excited. The first few months were rough, but…" Rory said, then paused. "Sorry, have to go."Pete nodded. "Bye." Pete said and hung looked at him. "Who was that?" Myka asked."Rory Williams he and Amy use to travel with me in the TARDIS." Pete said."Oh, alright." Myka said."But she's pregnant now." Pete said.

"Oh!" Myka said, thinking the wrong thing, apparently."Amy and Rory are married and they got pregnant 6 months ago." Pete said."Maybe less."

"Oh, okay." Myka said, relieved."I don't think Jack would mind if I used the Vortex Manipulator for one more trip." Pete said as he stood.

"Where to?" Myka asked."Scotland tomorrow morning." Pete said setting the Vortex Manipulator."See ya in a bit." He said, activating it. Pete appeared in front of Amy a day later in the morning. Amy looked at him. "Who are you and how the hell did you do that?" Amy asked."Come now, Pond. It's the Vortex Manipulator." Pete said using a name only the Doctor called her.

"Doctor?" Amy asked in smiled. "That's me. Haven't gone by that for 20 years though." Pete said."20 years? You've only been gone for six months." Amy said, then it clicked. "Right, time machine.""Yep." Pete said and showed a picture of himself at 5. "That was when the life I lived for 20 years started."Amy looked at the picture and grinned. "Aw, so cute." Amy said, she looked up at him. "You don't look too bad yourself. Rory said you were in America.""Yep, I live and work in South Dakota." Pete said."Wow. So, how has been life for the past 20 years, then?" Amy asked."I was a secret service agent now work for a top secret group. How about life the last 6 month?" Pete asked."Good, uh... Rory said he told you I'm pregnant." Amy said. "He's really close to being a full-fledged doctor now.""That's good." Pete said."Yeah, gets him working odd hours, but it pays the bills." Amy continued."Like when I called his mobile last night." Pete said."Yeah, like then." Amy said. Amy was absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach, looking about 7 months pregnant."Well...how would you two feel about moving from Europe?" Pete asked."Course you will have to get use to my new name Pete Lattimer." He added.

"Pete Lattimer. I suppose we can get used to that, but we've got something going for us here." Amy said. "Rory might not be to happy that he's worked to hard just to have to start over again.""He wouldn't not if he came to work for us." Pete said."And he would have a regular schedule."

Amy looked at him, rolling around with it in her head. "I'll talk to him about it."Pete smiled. "Know my mobile number if not it should still be in the received calls area of Rory's mobile." Pete said.

Amy nodded. Pete smiled and set the Vortex Manipulator and vanished in a flash. Artie had put Myka back to work and she went to trade the pillows back out again. Pete had reappeared behind her and hugged her the instant he saw her.

"Hi, Myka." Pete whispered. Pete had thought of suggesting they eloped. Myka grinned. "You're back." Myka said."Yep, just got back. I do need to talk to Mrs. Frederic about something. But that woman never seems to appear when you need her." Pete said.

"Only when you don't want her to find something out." Myka said."Like the against-protocol relationship you two seem to have developed?" came a voice behind them."Hello, Mrs. Frederic." Pete said.

The woman had a very faint smile. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Mrs. Frederic asked."Yeah, I noticed that a very important job is not being addressed in the Warehouse." Pete said.

"Oh?" Mrs. Frederic asked."A doctor." Pete said.

"I believe Leena has been quite capable of nursing injuries." Mrs. Frederic said. "But that is correct, we don't have an official doctor.""I know someone that will do well as our doctor once he graduates that is." Pete said."Do you trust that this person can keep secrets?" Mrs. Frederic asked."Wouldn't have traveled with me if I didn't. So yeah." Pete said.

"Alright, Doctor." Mrs. Frederic said. "I'm guessing you mean Rory Williams?""Yes." Pete said. "So how long have you known?" He asked curiously."As soon as I saw your watch and noticed Jack's interest in you I did some research." Mrs. Frederic said. "It's good to have you back.""Good to be back...then do you know of the engagement?" Pete asked.

Mrs. Frederic nodded. "Not the first time it happened. If you can make it work, and keep it from getting in the way of your work, then it shouldn't be a problem." Mrs. Frederic said."I don't think that will be a problem...Myka?" Pete asked.

"I don't think so." Myka smiled. "I doubt it would even if we got married in...oh...say 30 minutes." Pete said glancing at was his not so subtle way of suggesting they elope. Myka grinned at that. When she looked to Mrs. Frederic, she was gone. "Well?" Pete asked."Yeah, let's do it." Myka told set the Vortex Manipulator and since he was still hugging Myka from behind pressed the button and they appeared in Vegas. Myka smiled at him.

**3 DAYS LATER **Pete and Myka reappeared in his room in Leena's still kissing. Jack happened to be in the room with Ianto. "Oh, there they are." Jack said."Hi, sorry about that." Pete said and offered the Vortex Manipulator back.

A wedding band on the hand Pete handed it back with. Jack smiled. "That was quick." Jack said motioning to the wedding band as he started strapping the devise back to his wrist."Yeah, got married 3 days ago." Pete said. Pete wondered if Amy and Rory had talked about the job yet. Pete's mobile rang."Hello?" Pete answered.

"Hey, it's Amy." The voice said."Hi, Amy." Pete said.

"So, we just need to know when and how we should head over." Amy said."Well, I would suggest a little while...you know when he's graduated but that's up to Mrs. Frederic." Pete said.

"I believe the warehouse will handle the how.""Great, we'll just wait for the word from you or her then." Amy said."OK, I'll talk to you later." Pete said.

"Okay, bye." Amy said, then hung hung up and looked at the others.

"I'll go make some coffee." Ianto said as he got up and smiled. "You want some?" Myka asked looked at his wife and shook his head."Makes me too hyper." Pete said, as he headed for Artie's office.

Myka looked to Jack as she followed Pete. "You used to drink coffee all the time." Myka said,"I use to be human." Pete pointed out.

"Um, Artie..." He started as he entered Artie's office.

"Ah." Myka looked up from whatever project he had started. "There you two are. Gone for three days." Artie said."It was a short honeymoon, Artie." Pete said.

"Oh, well, that was quick." Artie said. "Yeah, I know, Jack said the same thing." Pete said with a smile.

"So, what was is that you were wanting to talk about?" Artie asked."Among other things how would a new warehouse staff person get here from say...Scotland?" Pete asked.

"Well, I guess that person would be recruited to the Warehouse in the area and maybe get transferred here." Artie said."I see. I wonder if Mrs. Frederic is working on that." Pete said.

"Probably." Artie said."An official doctor." Pete said.

Pete was looking exhausted still. "Oh, Rory Williams, yeah, things are in motion already." Artie nodded and wobbled slightly. He was still recovering not only from that operation but the month without sleep as a human. Myka looked at Pete, concerned. "Maybe you should get to bed." Myka said.

Pete nodded slowly. "If I can make it back." Pete 's head was shaved at the moment. He stumbled slightly as he headed for his room. Myka was by his side, helping him along. Pete was asleep instantly once in bed. Myka smiled and joined him in the bed, watching him sleep. She soon discovered how deep a sleeper the new Pete was. Myka smiled as she started to fall asleep beside him.**Meanwhile IN SCOTLAND**Rory went to work and received a visitor. It was a serious looking person."Hello." Rory said. "Can I help you?""It's I who can help you." Was the reply.

"Okay..." Rory said. "And who are you?""I'm here about the job that an Agent has recommended you for." Was the reply.

"Oh, Warehouse, right. All packed and ready to go." Rory said."Good. Now the way this will work is you work here in our warehouse here and get transfer as soon as can be arranged if you want to work in South Dakota." Was said."Okay, I guess that makes sense." Rory said."You start tomorrow." He said."Right, thank you." Rory said."You're welcome. But, you have Agent Lattimer to thank for this. He has a lot of faith in you." Was smiled. "Yeah, well, I need to get back to work. Last day and all." Rory person left. The person had simply disappeared when Rory had looked away. Rory looked around, trying to find where the person could have disappeared to. No sign was seen.

**THE NEXT DAY IN WAREHOUSE 13 IN SOUTH DAKOTA** Pete stirred slightly. Myka was still sleeping beside him. Pete opened his eyes and looked at his wife and watched her sleep before his stomach growled loudly. Myka stirred a little at the sound. Pete tried to get out of bed without waking Myka. Myka woke to the movement. Pete smiled softly. "Morning." Pete said as his stomach growled loudly.

Myka smiled a little. "You sound hungry." Myka muttered."I am." Pete said.

Myka stretched a little and moved to sit up."I didn't wanna wake you." Pete said.

Pete sat up slowly.

"It's alright..." Myka said. "What time is it?"Pete looked at the clock. "Late almost noon." Pete said.

"I need to get up anyway." Myka said. "They've probably all eaten by now."Pete nodded. He stood up and looked though the closet to get dressed. Myka started to get up and look for something else to wear. Soon Pete was dressed and looked at Myka. Myka smiled a little. "Guess I either have to get you to run and get some clothes from my room or I'm wearing yours." Myka said."Run maybe a bit much to ask for but I'll go do it you want." Pete said.

"Thank you." Myka said as she gave him a smiled and went to Myka's room to get a change of clothes for her. Pete was looking through Myka's closet at a loss. Pete sighed tiredly as his stomach growled loudly. Ianto walked passed Myka's room and saw Pete. "Need help?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah." Pete said.

Ianto smiled a little and walked in. Pete looked at Ianto tiredly.

"So, she send you to get clothes for her?" Ianto asked."Yeah." Pete said.

Ianto smiled. "That's good. But it's a bit of a test, to see if you can spot her tastes. Or she's giving you an opportunity to dress her up." Ianto said as he started looking through the smiled and thought a moment and pulled out some clothes. "This seems like her." Pete said.

Ianto looked at the clothes he picked out and smiled. "Yeah, it does." Ianto sighed. "Just one problem." Pete said.

"What's that?" Ianto asked."If she ever wants kids we can't have any while I'm a time lord." Pete said.

"I'd have to go human for that."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." Ianto said.

Pete smiled.

"I'll have to talk to her about that. Excuse me." Pete said.

"Yeah. Jack and I will be leaving soon, so..." Ianto said as he headed for the started to go back to his room. Myka was looking through Pete's closet. Pete smiled. "I'm back." Pete said.

Myka looked up and smiled. Pete brought the clothes over. Myka smiled as she took the clothes and started to get changed. Pete sat down and watched. Myka looked over at him and smiled, blushing a little. "You enjoying yourself?" Myka asked."Maybe." Pete admitted. Myka smirked a little as she walked over and sat on his lap. Pete kissed her. Myka smiled as she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck."Myka..." Pete started when she broke off to breath.

"Yeah?" Myka asked."We need to talk about something." Pete said."Okay..." Myka said, looking at him."Do you want children?" Pete asked."I'd like to... but can we?" Myka asked."Not as I am. I'd have to go back to the Pete you know." Pete said."Oh." Myka said."I can do that. And will if you want." Pete said.

"Only if you want it." Myka said."I do want kids." Pete said.

**2 MONTHS LATER**Rory and Amy had been in South Dakota for a month now. Amy was at Leena's, taking care of her newborn. Pete popped in for a snack. "Hey, Pete." Amy said as she saw him pass."Hi, Amy." Pete said.

"Could you grab a cup of water for me?" Amy brought a cup of water for Amy.

"Thank you." Amy said as she drank from it thirstily. Pete smiled.

"Rory?" Myka asked entering the medical area.

Rory looked up. "Yeah, Myka?" Rory asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Myka said.

"Yeah? Want me to check it out?" Rory nodded. "Please." Myka said.

Myka watched as Rory checked. He confirmed what Myka thought. Rory printed out some of the pictures the sonogram took and gave them to her. "Congratulations." Rory smiled having the urge to hug Rory she was so happy. Rory smiled. "Why don't you go tell Pete, he'll be thrilled." Rory said.

Myka smiled and went to find Pete. She bumped into Leena still very happy. Leena caught her vibes and couldn't help smiling. "What's got you so happy and excited? Are congratulations in order?" Leena nodded and showed the photos to Leena.

"Oh, so beautiful." Leena smiled. "I was trying to find Pete so I could tell him." Myka said.

"He's in the kitchen I think. You know how he likes to eat." Leena said. "I'm so happy for you." she added as she hugged returned the hug then ran to the kitchen. Pete looked at Myka. "What's up?" Pete asked.

"I'm pregnant." Myka grinned as she rocked her infant. Pete looked shocked a moment before he rushed over and hugged Myka. Myka smiled as she hugged him back. "We're going to have a baby." Myka whispered to Pete."Yeah." Pete whispered back. "I should go tell Artie...ok, Myka?"

"Okay." Myka said, letting go of him.

Pete smiled and walked into Artie's office. "I've got news."

Artie looked up."Myka is pregnant." Pete said.

"Oh, congratulations." Artie smiled. "My first time in a long time...since Jenny..." Pete started, he sounded so sad when he said the name.

"There's no Jenny on your file, Pete." Artie gave Artie a UNIT personnel file.

"I can do one better then that though." Pete said.

Artie looked through the file.

"I changed on the way here." Pete said.

Artie looked up at him. "Oh, okay." Artie said.

"Which means I can show you in a way what happened." Pete said.

"Okay..." Artie went over to Artie. With that Pete took Artie's head and slammed his own head against it, giving him flashes of his memories of what he remembered happening with Jenny. Pete looked at Artie. Artie put a hand to his head. "Okay, one, Oww! Two, Wow..." Artie started."Sorry." Pete said.

Artie got every bit of it. "Maybe a little warning next time?" Artie asked."I will if there ever is a next time." Pete said.

"Good." Artie said, straightening out his glasses."That was my Jenny." Pete said softly. "I'm so sorry." Artie said.

**.**


End file.
